The present invention relates to an inter-terminal connection structure, and a board terminal and a connection connector thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inter-terminal connection structure for electrically connecting a conductive member to be connected to a connection connector to a board terminal mounted on a circuit board through a connection terminal of the connection connector.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional inter-terminal connection structure. In the inter-terminal connector structure disclosed in Patent Reference, a receptacle terminal (a board terminal) is mounted on each of two circuit boards placed on a same level plane. A plug connector provided with a plug terminal (a connection terminal) having a plate shape is configured to connect the receptacle terminals in a state that the receptacle terminals are arranged along one direction, so that the receptacle terminals are electrically connected. The plug terminal is arranged such that a plate surface of the plug terminal is aligned with a plane perpendicular to a surface of the circuit board, so that the plug terminal saddles between the two circuit boards. Then, the plug connector is attached to the receptacle terminals from above.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-043764
In the conventional inter-terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the receptacle terminal includes a base portion disposed to face the corresponding circuit board and extending an arrangement direction of the receptacle terminal. The receptacle terminal further includes a pair of first sandwiching pieces as a locking portion and a pair of second sandwiching pieces as a contact portion extending from the base portion. The first sandwiching pieces have an engaging protrusion as a locking protrusion, and the second sandwiching pieces have a sandwiching protrusion as a contact protrusion.
Further, in each of the receptacle terminals, the first sandwiching pieces and the second sandwiching pieces have one thereof situated on one surface side and another thereof situated on the other surface side of the plug terminal with the plate shape, and they are arranged at positions shifted with each other in the arrangement direction. In other words, the four sandwiching pieces, that is, the pair of the first sandwiching pieces and the pair of the second sandwiching pieces are arranged in a staggered arrangement pattern, so that the first sandwiching pieces is situated at shifted positions between the second sandwiching pieces in the arrangement direction.
In the conventional inter-terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Reference, as described above, the pair of the first sandwiching pieces and the pair of the second sandwiching pieces of the receptacle terminal are situated at the shifted positions on both sides of the surface of the plug terminal in the arrangement direction, so that the first sandwiching pieces and the second sandwiching pieces sandwich the plug terminal with the plate shape of the plug connector. As a result, the first sandwiching pieces and the second sandwiching pieces contact with the one surface and the other surface of the plug terminal at the different locations in the arrangement direction.
In the conventional inter-terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Reference, as described above, the plug terminal of the plug connector is formed in the plate shape extending in the arrangement direction. The plug terminal is configured to contact with the receptacle terminals sandwiching the plug connector at both end portions thereof. At the same time, the plug terminal is locked in a connector pull out or insertion direction. More specifically, at the both end portions of the plug terminal, the plate surface situated at a position corresponding to the sandwiching protrusions (the contact protrusions) of the second sandwiching pieces is configured to function as a corresponding contact portion. Further, the both end portions of the plug terminal, though holes as a locked portion are formed in the plug connector at a position corresponding to engaging protrusions (locking protrusions) of the first sandwiching pieces for engaging with the engaging protrusions.
In general, the receptacle terminals may be shifted from a standard position relative each other in a width direction of the receptacle terminal (a direction perpendicular to the arrangement direction and the connector pull out or insertion direction) due to a deviation of the placement of the circuit board or the mounting position of the receptacle terminal relative to the circuit board.
In the conventional inter-terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Reference, as described above, the first sandwiching pieces and the second sandwiching pieces press against and contact with the both surfaces of the plug terminal at the different locations in the arrangement direction. Accordingly, when the receptacle terminals are shifted in the width direction thereof, a middle portion of the plug terminal in the arrangement direction is configured to be deformed elastically in the width direction to absorb the shift of the receptacle terminals, so that the connection state between the receptacle terminals is maintained.
In the conventional inter-terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Reference, as described above, when the plug connector is connected to the receptacle terminals, the plug terminal is configured to be deformed elastically to absorb the shift of the receptacle terminals in the width direction. Accordingly, as long as the connection state is maintained, in which the plug terminal is deformed elastically to absorb the shift of the receptacle terminals, a stress is applied to the plug terminal for a long period of time due to the elastic deformation, thereby causing damage in the plug terminal. Further, when the plug terminal is deformed elastically, it is difficult to maintain the connection state between the plug terminal and the receptacle terminals, thereby deteriorating contact reliability between plug terminal and the receptacle terminals.
Further, in the conventional inter-terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Reference, even when a cable or the plug terminal having other conductive member is connected to the receptacle terminal mounted on the circuit board as the board terminal, it is difficult to prevent the problem due to the elastic deformation of the plug terminal in the connection state, as far as the first sandwiching pieces and the second sandwiching pieces of the receptacle terminal press against and contact with the both surfaces of the plug terminal at the different locations in the arrangement direction.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an inter-terminal connection structure capable of solving the problems of the conventional inter-terminal connection structure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a board terminal and a connection connector of the inter-terminal connection structure. In the inter-terminal connection structure of the present invention, it is possible to prevent a connection terminal of the connection connector from being damaged even when the board terminal and a conductive member are shifted from a standard position, and to maintain a good connection state between the board terminal and the connection terminal.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.